1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piezoelectric actuator, a ceramic component polarizing method, and a piezoelectric motor system, and particularly to a face shear piezoelectric actuator, a ceramic component polarizing method for the ceramic component within the face shear piezoelectric actuator, and a face shear piezoelectric motor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing showing the prior art ceramic component driven by an input voltage. As shown in FIG. 1, a height h of a piezoelectric ceramic component 300 equals a distance between the two electrodes thereof. A voltage is applied to the surfaces where the two electrodes are located to cause face shear deformation in its thickness direction. To increase deformation in the component shear direction, it is necessary to increase the height h of the piezoelectric ceramic component 300, albeit at the expense of changing the distance between the electrodes. To maintain the electric field strength (which equals the quotient obtained by dividing the input voltage by the thickness of the piezoelectric ceramic component 300; i.e., E=V/t) required for driving the piezoelectric ceramic component 300, it is necessary to increase the input voltage, albeit at the expense of ending up with an overly high input voltage. Furthermore, with the output surface 310 of the piezoelectric ceramic component 300 being identical to the driving surface, there is difficulty in connecting the electrodes; therefore, an improvement is needed.